Gold Brocade
by Elizabeth Martin
Summary: Katherine Holmes (Sherlock's younger sister) comes to visit and, against Sherlock's wishes, helps him solve a tricky case.
1. Chapter 1

It was the morning of June fifteenth, 1883, and my friend Sherlock Holmes was sitting in the parlor of 221b Baker Street staring out the window.  
  
"Come now, Holmes," I said, sensing his anxiousness. "I'm sure Katherine will have a fine time visiting."  
  
"Watson," he said, not taking his eyes from the window. "I don't believe we've ever entertained any ladies here at 221b. I cannot even begin to imagine what we are going to have for her to do."  
  
"She's your sister Holmes," I replied. "She will most likely will possess the Holmes' family brilliance, and seeing how it has been most unusually quiet in London for the past week, I'm sure a new mystery will come around any day."  
  
"Watson!" he said, swiftly turning his head. "What makes you think I would ever take my young sister on a case? It's much too dangerous. Only think of all the trouble it would cause." I laughed at his concern. If Katherine Holmes was anything like Sherlock and Mycroft, she will not be content in the house. Holmes once again lapsed into contemplative silence.  
  
I took a newspaper from the coffee table and began reading. There was nothing that especially interested me, so I was about to get a novel when Holmes jumped up.  
  
"She has arrived!" he shouted, and ran from the room. It was too early in the morning for me to match my friend's pace, so I walked down the stairs and into the foyer just as Mrs. Hudson opened the door to admit the youngest member of the Holmes family.  
  
There was a definite resemblance between brother and sister. They were both tall, and had brown hair. The prominent nose was softened on Katherine's face. As she removed her hat and gloves, she glanced large blue eyes in my direction then quickly they moved back to her brother. She was a beautiful young woman.  
  
All at once it seemed that Sherlock had no idea what to do. He glanced nervously towards Mrs. Hudson, then held out his hand. Katherine did not seem surprised, and firmly shook it.  
  
"Good morning Sherlock," she said, moving to the side as the cab driver brought in her luggage. "You look well. I trust you haven't been ill?"  
  
"Not at all. You look healthy as well Katherine. You also seemed to have grown."  
  
"I do believe I have. How long has it been since we last saw each other Sherlock?"  
  
"Eight years," Holmes replied.  
  
"Well, that must be it then. I was only fourteen years old then." Silence ensued. I had been watching this exchange with amusement. Holmes, who was seemingly brilliant in every way, was having difficulty having a conversation with his own sister.  
  
"Forgive my manners," the gentleman said suddenly. "And allow me to present my dear friend, and trusted assistant Dr. John Watson. Watson, this is my sister, Miss Katherine Holmes."  
  
"An honor," I said, once again meeting the lady's eyes. She smiled.  
  
"Indeed," she replied. "I am glad that my brother has found some one he deems intelligent enough to spend time with. I fear you two gentleman will quickly tire of my silliness." "Of course not," I replied. "Holmes, it seems to be a bit drafty. Perhaps we should move to the study?"  
  
"Yes," Holmes replied. "Are all your things out of the carriage?" Katherine glanced around and nodded. "I was under the impression that young ladies normally had at least three trunks and four hatboxes." The small smile on my friend's face indicated that his statement had been meant as a joke.  
  
"Four hatboxes?" Katherine exclaimed. "That would imply that I would actually go outside! I couldn't imagine ruining the family name by leaving the house more than four times a month. People would never believe that you, Mycroft and I were related." Holmes laughed and guided his sister into the study. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Most of my information about Holmes comes from reading the stories, but also from Check it out if you want more information.

"Before I departed Brighton I received a telegram from Mycroft," Katherine said as she sat down in a seat by the window. "He sends his best, and wanted me to inform you he might drop by."

"That would be brilliant Holmes," I said, turning toward him. "It would be a sort of family reunion."

"I shall believe it when Mycroft knocks on the door. You know Mycroft-when he's not in his office, he's either in his rooms or at the Diogenes," Holmes remarked from his post by the window.

I picked up the newspaper on the nearby table, and then remembered I had already read it. I stood up, and walked over the bookshelf. Though I had planned on taking a novel, I changed my mind, and instead picked up a medical volume Holmes had recently purchased.

"What are you working on, Sherlock?" Katherine asked, standing and walking toward the table on which Sherlock carried out his experiments.

"Nothing at the moment," he replied, glancing over at her.

"Is there anything under the microscope?" she asked, her eyes scanning the table.

"Yes, some medical slides of Dr. Watson's." I looked up from my book. Holmes had turned from the window and was watching his sister. His face had its normal expression, but I could sense some amusement. We watched as Katherine looked through the lens, focused the microscope, moved the slide, and focused the microscope again.

"Fascinating," she murmured, looking up.

"Did you learn about microscopes in school, Katherine?" Holmes asked.

"If they would've allowed us to use microscopes at school I would not have minded it so much. In Brighton when I stayed with Maria DeBourgh and her parents, her older brother had a microscope. He was studying to be a doctor as his father and older brother were. I helped him study for his exams and he taught me about biology and afflictions of the human body. He said I was quite brilliant…for a girl." Here she stopped and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I would imagine you are," Holmes said. He then bestowed upon his sister a rare smile. "I would imagine there are some more slides over there if you ever care to look at them, and Watson and I have several medical volumes in our combined collections if you would ever care to read them."

Katherine began to thank him as the study door opened and Mrs. Hudson announced there was a visitor.

"I knew it wouldn't be much longer," I said, looking over at my friend.


End file.
